


Fight Night

by genesisgrey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Fighting Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesisgrey/pseuds/genesisgrey
Summary: Sometimes Baekhyun and Chanyeol need to fight it out. Or, like date night, but with fighting.





	Fight Night

**Author's Note:**

> Playing around with writing style in-between my other stories. Also, I find Baekhyun and Chanyeol fighting incredibly sexy. ^_^

Sometimes Baekhyun and Chanyeol just needed a fight.

It wasn't something planned or that had rules or safewords or any of that. There was just an edge of annoyance that started to brew between them, irritations that kept growing and growing until one of them started something verbal.

This time it was Chanyeol.

They were out with Sehun, Kai, Suho, and Chen, trying to figure out how to waste the rest of the evening. Sehun suggested basketball, since they were near a court and he did have a basketball under his arm. It made a certain amount of sense.

Chanyeol laughed and hooked his thumb at Baekhyun. "No fun. Someone would get stuck on a team with short as shit here."

Baekhyun snapped around, leaving Suho groaning Not This Again. "Excuse me? What the fuck is your issue? I'm better than you at sports, Yeol. You have no fucking hand-eye coordination."

"I don't need coordination. I could hand the ball to Sehun over your head," he said, waving a hand over Baekhyun for emphasis.

"And I could punch you in the nuts for being a dick."

"Damn, Baek. Can we have one conversation with you fantasizing about my dick?"

"Look, you..."

Their friends knew better to stick around. It was far from the first time they witnessed the start of the fight, and the last thing they wanted was to get dragged in as props. ("Chen agrees with me," "Well, Kai's on my side," and so on.) One after another they made excuses until Chanyeol and Baekhyun were alone, walking back to the apartment they shared.

The bickering got more intense, more personal, and the fight escalated from verbal to something physical. Baekhyun nearly shoved Chanyeol into traffic after a crack about his eyeliner. Chanyeol shoved Baekhyun into a wall so hard he stumbled after he made a comment about his guitar playing.

But the real fight started once they locked the door of their apartment.

Chanyeol made the mistake of pausing to take off his jacket after his shoes were off. Baekhyun kicked off his shoes and whirled around, swinging a carefully aimed a kick for Chanyeol's chest. Luck and clumsiness were the only reasons Chanyeol was able to avoid the blow as he stumbled a step back and out of the way. He did manage to get his jacket all the way off while Baekhyun got his feet back on the ground and blocked when Baekhyun spun to angle an elbow for his face.

Their height difference meant Baekhyun was a little off balance when going after Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol shoved his arm away hard, forcing Baekhyun to take two steps back to regain his balance. Not an issue, except they were still in the narrow entryway and shoes were everywhere.  


"Shit!" Baekhyun swore as he stepped on a sneaker and fell back.

Chanyeol lunged to make a grab. But Baekhyun was fast, controlling his fall and rolling out of reach into the living room, and onto his feet again. 

Baekhyun's eyes were bright and lively as Chanyeol got off his shoes and followed. He rushed to try and close the distance between them and Baekhyun dodged fluidly, like a dance or something. Then Baekhyun made like he was going to throw a punch, but it was a fake-out, which Chanyeol fell for. Baekhyun dropped his fist and used his momentum to drive his knee into the stretch of Chanyeol's left side.

Chanyeol groaned and doubled over, but didn't go down like he used to when Baekhyun landed a solid shot. He managed to use his better reach to grab Baekhyun's leg and pull him off balance. Baekhyun kicked him off.

They traded more blocks than blows, adrenaline rushing in their veins as their panting filled the air, sweat sticking their clothes to their skin. Someone needed to win or both of them were going to explode.

The opportunity came when Chanyeol ducked (which was no easy feat being the taller one between them) under the swing of an erratic haymaker. He swung his own long arm and caught Baekhyun around the waist, flinging him against the wall. Baekhyun hit hard enough it knocked the air out of his lungs, stunned him for a minute, and gave Chanyeol a rare upper hand.

He grabbed Baekhyun's right arm and jerked him around, slamming him chest first against the wall as he twisted the arm behind Baekhyun's back to hold him.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun swore, struggling to get his arm out of Chanyeol's grip.

Chanyeol leaned his body against Baekhyun's back to keep him trapped and whispered in his ear: "Maybe you should get down on your knees and apologize, Baek."

Baekhyun snarled back: "Make me."

"That your final answer?"

"Fucking  _make me_ , Chanyeol!"

"You asked for it."

Chanyeol jerked Baekhyun away from the wall and tossed him face down on the floor, a knee on the small of his back to keep him in place. He grabbed the collar of the jacket Baekhyun still had on and yanked it down from his shoulders, twisting the fabric so the sleeves pinioned his arms in place. Baekhyun swore at him as Chanyeol managed to pull his own T-shirt off and used it to bind Baekhyun's wrists.

"You going to apologize?" Chanyeol asked as he grabbed Baekhyun's hips and pulled up him so he was on his knees, his face on the ground.

"Fuck you!"

"Other way around," Chanyeol said as he undid Baekhyun's belt and pulled the jeans to his knees. He re-purposed the belt to cinch Baekhyun's thighs tightly together.

"What are you doing? You fucking freak!" Baekhyun demanded, twisting to try and get free.  


"Fucking figure it out," Chanyeol snapped as he yanked Baekhyun's hips to grind his bulge against Baekhyun's bare ass. "Got a clue now?"

"You wouldn't dare," Baekhyun snarled as he pressed back into Chanyeol. "You don't got the balls."

"Sure I do. I'll make you suck them after this," Chanyeol said as he pulled away enough to unzip.

Baekhyun continued to struggle, which made his hips sway like he was intentionally shaking his ass. Chanyeol smirked as he found lube in his pocket and coated his hard cock. He took hold of Baekhyun's hips again, the slighter man hissing he was a fucking savage, and thrust his cock between Baekhyun's thighs.

The slender looking thighs were made of lean muscle and clutched together around Chanyeol's cock, making it tight and hot. Chanyeol began moving his hips with a fast, sharp motion, a sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the air. Baekhyun swore at him as he let out a moan and pushed back to meet the movement. Chanyeol's slick cock was rubbing Baekhyun's sensitive taint with every thrust, which made him sweet as a kitten.

"That's it, Baek," Chanyeol said when Baekhyun's curses tapered into groans. He wasn't struggling any more, content to be fucked. "Moan for it like a bitch."

"Shut up," Baekhyun said without heat.

Chanyeol kept one hand on Baekhyun's hip as he continued sliding between Baekhyun's strong, silky thighs. He reached around with the other, fingers still slippery with lube, and found Baekhyun's cock. It was only half hard as Chanyeol began fondling it, squeezing gently, stroking until Baekhyun was straining in his hand. "Glad to see you like me," Chanyeol teased, with a thrust angled to make Baekhyun jerk from pleasure.

"Fucking animal," Baekhyun snapped back, but the anger was nearly gone from his tone.

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun's cock to hold the narrow hips with both hands as he began moving faster, harder, air filling with the rhythm of their bodies colliding. His climax built and he pulled out just in time to spend himself on the back of Baekhyun's thighs so he could see his sticky mess. Baekhyun told him he was a nasty fuck. It made Chanyeol grin as he pushed Baekhyun onto his side on the floor and finished him off, a few quick strokes over the twitching cock and Baekhyun shot with a lusty, loud cry, dirtying his own shirt.

Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun's flush face, hair a ruffled mess, his shirt rumpled and cum stained, thighs cinched together and shiny with lube and cum, his arms bound behind his back. "You look like a well-fucked whore," Chanyeol said as he flopped down next to Baekhyun on the floor

"Thanks," Baekhyun groaned as he shifted his bound legs. "Why'd I teach you to fight? This is the second time in a row..."

"Maybe you just like being my bitch," Chanyeol offered with too much cheer as he undid the belt and gently massaged the red marks it left on Baekhyun's thighs.

"Fuck you."

"If you're lucky, maybe next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome!!
> 
> Also posted on Asianfanfics.


End file.
